king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline is a chronological (in order from beginning to end) list of events that happens related to a certain place or person. This timeline is a history of events related to YouTube Poop. Before 5 billion BC *'120 billion BC': The United 'Gees Universe is created. *'80 billion BC': Mays Billy is born. *'40 billion BC': In some distant universe, Fortran is born. *'13.7 billion BC': The universe, containing heavily-packed matter, explodes, releasing the matter in all different directions. Some of this matter will clump together. A year later, Weegee is born. 5 billion BC to 1 million BC *'4.8 billion BC': Eluryh and Plit form from clumping dust. (Clumping...clumping...) Anyway, these will be the future homes of King Harkinian, Ganon, Yoshi, Daisy, etc. *'4.6 billion BC': The Earth forms. It enormous for a terrestrial planet, but small compared to Eluryh. *'3.2 billion BC': Tiny microbes live on Earth, Eluryh, and Plit. Not much happens for the next two billion years. *'2.5 billion BC': A giant comet forms. It is said to have magical powers. It will fly at 426 million mph (67% light speed) from the edges of the Snickers Galaxy to an area over Koridai. *'1 billion BC': Early signs of animal life appear on Eluryh, Plit, and Earth. *'520 million BC': The Cambrian explosion, an enormous increase in the diversity of Earth's animal life, occurs. *'80 million BC': Yoshi's ancestors evolve. They have an intolerance for meatballs, a liking of fruit, and an insane urge to jump off tall, stone objects. *'65 million BC': All the dinosaurs on Earth die (but some on other planets survive, becoming Yoshies and dodongoes). Some culprits include a giant meteor, volcanic activity, Malleo, Weegee, invasion by time travelers, and Timmy Turner. *'55 million BC': The first primate evolves on Earth. *'50 million BC': Mammals begin to rule the Earth. Birds also thrive. *'4 million BC': A Transformer spaceship carrying Optimus Prime and his forces crash-lands on Earth. Its passengers will remain dormant until the 20th century. *'3 million BC': The human race, the ugliest and craziest group of freaks in the universe, evolves. However, they can do stuff with their brains and hands...like building weapons and other tools. Soon, they will become the ugliest and most powerful group of freaks in the universe. *'2 million BC': Cavemen live on Earth. Some Transformers fight in the past, affecting their development. *'1 million BC': Cavemen live in what will become Dinosaur World. 1 million BC to 1 BC *'200,000 BC': Modern humans appear in Africa. *'30,000 BC': The caveman Mhar, the last common ancestor of the Harkinians and the Marios, is born in Dinosaur World. *'9000 BC': The Koopa Kingdom is founded on Plit. *'7500 BC': Neolithe, a descendant of Mhar, introduces the concept of farming–growing your own food and leaving seeds to make more crops–to ancient Hyrule. *'7000 BC': The Kuru-Tee people merge from smaller tribes called the Kuru and the Tee. The wander to the Eluryhian subcontinent of Koridai and will inhabit the place for around 73 more centuries. :D *'6987 BC': The original Ganon lives as a domesticated Koridonian pig. Eventually, he is slaughtered to make ham, but the pig's ghost survives. That ghost is now known as Ganon. *'5000 BC': Early cities are built in modern Hyrule. *'3000 BC': A centralized government forms in Gomalan under a king called Thyrukus, who makes Equata his capital city. *'2000 BC - 1500 AD': The age of the Maya people. *'1800 BC': Hyrulus, a descendant of Thyrukus, unites Koridon and Gamelai with Gomalan. He names the new country after himself. *'1000 BC': Ancient Gamelonians become the last of the five modern Hylian states to create a civilization. Meanwhile, the Mushroom Kingdom emerges in Plit. *'600 BC': Ancient Mayans develop an early method that would later be used to make YouTube Poops. They are considered the true inventors of YTP. They also build the Temple of Poop. *'500 BC': Weegee gets attacked by some Greek people. *'480 BC': King Leonidas, king of the Greek city-state of Sparta, yells "This is SPARTA!," kicks a Persian messenger into a pit, dies in battle, and dines in hell. *'389 BC': Ancient Mayans create the first YouTube Poop. *'270 BC': Lol-Funny, the first major city of Gamelon, is built. 1 AD to 1700 AD *'4 BC - 30 AD': Life of a Jewish man named Jesus Christ. He develops a new religious sect that eventually becomes a new religion all together. It becomes very influential. *'250 AD': The Kuru-Tee are overrun by Koridaian invaders and their last king is killed. *'300 AD': Hyrule conquers Gamelon and reverses most of its advancements. *'476 AD': Barbaric Celts invade the already weak Western Roman Empire. This creates much anarchy, illiteracy, and ignorance which will last for about 1,000 years. By 1500, this era will be known as Medieval Times. *'486 AD': The Tunnel of Doom collapses, preventing access to the Temple of Poop. *'667 AD': The Mushroom Kingdom goes to war with the Koopas for the first time. *'694 AD': Three small kingdoms on Plit unite to defend themselves against the Mushroom Kingdom, becoming Sarasaland. *'800 AD - 1200 AD': Somewhere within this timespan, King Crabs rules Bikinibottomshire. SpongeBob and Patrick arrive from the future, and end up ruining the historical timeline of Bikini Bottom so that the city never develops a democracy and the people end up ignorant, cultureless buffoons. *'989 AD': Hyrule City is founded, replacing Equata as the capital of Hyrule. *'1010s AD': Canterlot and Equestria are attacked by a lot of stuff... *'1107': The first 7-11 is built in Hyrule, and its technological movement is propelled forward. *'1127': Ru ma-Halab founds Yumustdai, the first major modern city of Koridai and a future trade center, on the banks of the Squadala River. *'1138': With aid from Weegee, Ganon invades the continent of Gannonan, noting its strategic position near Hyrule. *'1203': The Likush dynasty of Hyrule falls to the Yahturns, while Gamelon wins its independence. *'1204': Genghis Khan unites the tribes of Mongolia. In subsequent decades, they will seize much of Eurasia. *'1280–1300': Mario and Luigi's ancestors, as well as Garfield the Cat's ancestors, travel from Venice (which will later become part of Italy) to Mongol-ruled China. They are exposed to lots of new ideas, and bring them to Europe. Around this time, Mario Polo invents spaghetti. *'1347': The Hylian country of Tolemac is almost completely depopulated by a devastating plague. The wizard Gaspra is among the few survivors. *'1453': The Ottomans seize Constantinople. Their only good trade route to Asia (by land) is blocked, so they decided to make a route by sea. *'1490': Ganon completes his takeover of Gannonan and, having grown tired of Weegee, expels him from the land. This depresses Weegee so much he becomes suicidal. *'1499': Cortez lands in medieval Japan. He ends up killing the first two people he meets, the first on purpose, the second by accident. *'1505': Hylian armies conquer Koridai and retake Gamelon. *'1520': All five regions of Hyrule are unified under a single government for the first time under the Harkinian dynasty. *'1580': Ganon attacks Hyrule and destroys much of their new technology, such as metal ships, cars, and computers, but foolishly spares other inventions such as guns. Beginning of the modern Hylian era. *'1590': After fasting for a hundred years, Weegee finally dies of starvation. Gamelon claims the land abandoned back in 1347. *'1600': Marceline the Vampire is born somewhere on Earth. *'1607': The Hylian cannon is invented. *'1630': Weegee regenerates after being dead for forty years. *'1670': The phrase "mah boi" becomes common in Hyrule. 1700 AD to 1900 AD *'1700': Earliest contact between Plit, Eluryh, and Earth peoples. *'1770': The Mushroom Kingdom declares war on the Koopa Kingdom over land disputes. *'1816': Koridai bribes Hyrule into allowing Koridian independence and gains a new government headed by the Slikk family. *'1850': The war mentioned above stops, and won't rise again until 1970. *'1860': Koridai becomes the wealthiest state in Hyrule. *'1872': Hyrule gets electricity, and candle prices plummet, so they become popular. *'1889': King Harkinian's father is born. Nintendo is founded as a playing card company. *'1898': H.G. Wells discovers a material called cyagen and uses it to invent a time machine. 1900 AD to 1930 AD *'1901': Much of the Harkinian family is killed in the unsuccessful but destructive Rebellion of 1901, leaving the young Hardy Harkinian next in line to become king. *'1907': The Koridian people overthrow their king and establish the first democratic government on Eluryh. The first telephones appear in Hyrule. *'1914': Hyrule gets it first metal ships. However, for the next century, wooden ships will still be popular. *'1919': Radio is introduced to Hyrule, and the radio program Hyrule News begins airing. *'1921': Time machines and time travel are outlawed in Hyrule, and Harold Harkinian establishes the Time Travel Police to correct time paradoxes. *'1922': Hardy Harkinian abdicates the Hylian throne in favor of pursuing an acting career, and Harold Harkinian succeeds him as the king of Hyrule. *'1926': Mah Boi in the City, starring Hardy Harkinian, becomes the first and highest-grossing motion picture to be released in Hyrule. Weegee invents AIDS while conducting experimentation in biological warfare. 1930 AD to 1950 AD *'1933': Nazi leader Adolf Hitler gains power in Germany. That's definitely a bad sign. *'1938': Froschnudel "Writewell" Meen's masterpiece, Writewell's Book of Better Grammar, is written and published. *'1939': Hitler sends his minions to invade Poland, starting World War II. *'1939–1940': Age of time travelers from the future. Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin arrive in Poland. Homer and Bart Simpson land in 1940s France. King Harkinian, Gay Luigi, and Fat Mario land in Nazi Germany. While there, the king offends Hitler and the king travels back to the present. *'1940': Nazi Germany and their allies take over much of Europe, but fail to defeat the United Kingdom. *'1941': Germany invades the Soviet Union. The United States enters World War II in response to a Japanese bombing at Pearl Harbor. *'1944': King Harold Harkinian approves of reforms that transform the Hylian government by creating a legislative body and appointing a prime minister. Under the new system, Gwonam Sr. becomes the first and most prominent elected official in Hyrule. *'1945': Hitler dies, causing the end of the Third Reich. Hooray! But the war is not over yet. Japan won't give up, so president Truman issues a nuclear attack (the first and last time they would ever use one...until the future, see 2030 to 9000 section) on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan surrenders. Beginning of the Cold War. *'1948': Writewell dies while searching for a cure to the Weegee virus, instilling a hatred of the pursuit of knowledge in his son, Ignatius Mortimer Meen. *'1954': Clythia Harkinian has an affair with her husband's brother Leonard Harkinian, resulting in the conception of a son. At the same time, Johnny Test lands in the past and the Triforce of AIDS is created. King Harkinian's Early Life (1955–1976 AD) *'1955': Harold Harkinian divorces Clythia Harkinian upon discovering her affair with Leonard Harkinian. Harold also gains custody of Clythia and Leonard's newborn son, John Harkinian. *'1958': Winta Bothersome founds the Hyrule Cryogenics Center, and Eegeew ends up getting frozen there after Weegee defeats him. A young Morshu reforms his family's Schmitz Store into Morshu Mart. I.M. Meen opens a library in Gamelon, where he hoards books in an effort to prevent the spread of knowledge. *'1965': Morshu and Mario are drafted into the army and sent to fight in the Vietnam War. While in Vietnam, Morshu falls through a portal and ends up in Hyrule, where he decides to enroll in Shopkeep College. *'1967': Leonard Harkinian dies. Joseph Harkinian returns from the island of Karadoi to succeed him as king, and he brings his son Onkled Harkinian with him. *'1968': Morshu graduates from Shopkeep College and, in Koridai, opens a Morshu Mart, which becomes the first successful convenience store in Hyrule. *'1969': Television becomes common in Hyrule, and the first Hylian TV channels appear. American astronauts visit Earth's moon, and Luigi is exposed to cosmic radiation while stowing away on their spacecraft, creating Moon Luigi. A time-traveler named Dr. Robotnik lands in Hyrule and meets Morshu; realizing each other's singing ability, the pair decide to make music. Mario retires from the army and goes into medicine–enter Dr. Mario. *'1970': SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab, and Mario takes up carpentry. Also, Clythia Harkinian fakes her death and abandons her children so she can escape to Koridai. *'1971': Peach Toadstool VIII, a young but evil princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, founds Viacom, intending to seize control of all media in existence. Pingas MMMMusic, a musical duo consisting of Dr. Robotnik and Morshu, release their first record. *'1972': Mario ditches carpentry and decides to take up plumbing along with his brother Luigi. They both enroll at Plumber's Academy. *'1974': Movieshu wins his first Oahscar as best director for the movie Shupa Malleo Brudahs. At the same time, the first orphanage in Hyrule is built. *'1975': Modern cars appear in Hyrule for the first time, and John Harkinian acquires one of the vehicles. Coney Island Disco Palace is built. *'1976': After Joseph Harkinian dies, John Harkinian is crowned as the new king of Hyrule and marries a woman named Telda Schrob. This angers the King's evil brother Nainikrah, who founds HEVS with the goal of killing the King. Also, I.M. Meen imprisons the 10-year-old twins Scott and Katie Harkinian in his library. They escape and defeat Meen, but Meen captures them again, and they will be lost for another hundred years. King Harkinian's Early Reign (1977–1992 AD) *'1977': Mario and Luigi get sucked through a warp pipe and land in the Mushroom Kingdom. There, they defeat the heroic Bowser and rescue the tyrannical Princess Toadstool. *'1981': Hurricane Zelda strikes Hyrule, killing one-third of the population, causing hundreds of billions of rupees in damage, and destroying the only wumbology college in existence. Gamelai blames Koridon for the disaster and declares war on Koridon, starting the Hylian Civil War. Mario begins to market his video games and pitches the idea to Nintendo. *'1982': With a contract from the Hylian government, Patrick Star begins building a new wumbology university in the Nowhere region of Koridon. Morton Koopa, Sr. dies, and Bowser succeeds him as king of the Koopa Kingdom. *'1984': Pingas MMMMusic break up due to creative differences between Morshu and Robotnik. The Decepticons come to Earth to steal energy, but they stupidly awake Optimus and company, and the groups resume their fighting. *'1985': The Hylian Civil War ends. King Harkinian's daughter Zelda is born, and the King begins trying to cure his alcoholism at the Hylian Alcoholic Rehabilitation Center. Impa marries Gwonam, then inadvertently introduces AIDS to Hyrule when she misuses the Triforce of AIDS. Gwonam is among the infected, but soon invents a way to cure the disease. Indiana Joe discovers the location of the Temple of Poop but fails to find a way to enter the temple. Patrick Star Wumbology College begins to admit students. *'1986': Osama bin Gwonam founds the terrorist organization Squad Allah with the goal of killing King Harkinian. In response, the King invents his not-so-secret identity King Dinnerem and goes to Koridai on an unsuccessful mission to destroy the group. *'1987': Using the original Mario brothers' genetic material, a DiC Entertainment employee named Phil Harnage creates the forms Mama Luigi and Brooklyn Mario. Dr. Robotnik builds two robotic minions, whom he names Scratch and Grounder. Boshi destroys the Hylian Alcoholic Rehabilitation Center after being refused service there. *'1989': The Hylian Market Crash occurs when the Baker accidentally destroys the entirety of Koridai and Gamelai's rupee reserves. Morshu loses so much wealth in the crash that he is forced to sell Morshu Mart to its competitor Hyru-Mart. Elsewhere, Indiana Joe rediscovers the Tunnel of Doom, allowing people to enter the Temple of Poop for the first time in over a millennium. Mario visits the temple and finds a copy of the Enclosed Instruction Book, which he then sells to I.M. Meen's library. *'1990': In unsuccessful efforts to initiate an economic recovery in Hyrule, King Harkinian annexes Koridai and revokes the rupee's status as the official Hylian currency. Meanwhile, a civil war begins in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Will's parents send him to live with his auntie and uncle in Bel-Air. *'1991': Still trying to fix Hyrule's economy, King Harkinian declares war on Ganon and sends warriors, including a child soldier named Link, to Gannonan to seize Ganon's money. Meanwhile, Philips releases a new video game console called the CD-i, and Mama Luigi and company go to Dinosaur World to film a new series called Super Mario World. *'1992': After Agricultural Luigi accidentally causes a famine in Dinosaur World, DiC cancels Super Mario World and any further adaptations of the Mario games. More importantly, Dr. Robotnik invents the word "pingas." Poop Origins (1993–2006 AD) *'1993': In response to the aforementioned Hylian attacks, Ganon seizes Koridai and–with help from the traitorous Duke Onkled–imprisons King Harkinian in Gamelon. Gwonam helps Link defeat Ganon in Koridai, and Zelda subsequently defeats Ganon again in Gamelon. Duke Onkled is sentenced to 9,000 months of floor-scrubbing duty, the King and his allies celebrate their victory with a feast, and Duke Onkled's former servant Fari becomes the King's bodyguard. More importantly, two video games based on these events are released for the CD-i soon after; unfortunately, they suck and everyone hates them. Also, King Harkinian founds King Harkinian Pictures, which produces films reminiscent of the long-forgotten art form known as YouTube Poop. *'1994': Hotel Mario, starring the forms Fat Mario and Gay Luigi, is released for the Philips CD-i. Everyone hates it, much like the CD-i Zelda games. Dr. Rabbit becomes the mascot of Colgate and begins to star in educational videos about their toothpaste. *'1995': King Harkinian and Ganon sign a peace treaty ending the Rupee War, and the King subsequently founds a peacekeeping organization called the Trinited Nations. Shigeru Miyamoto destroys Philips to prevent the production of more Mario and Zelda games for the CD-i, and erases most people's memories of preexisting CD-i games. I.M. Meen's wife Ophelia Chill tries to mess with history, Solid Snake goes to Africa to destroy Metal Gear, and SpongeBob serves in the Battle of Bikini Bottom. *'1996': King Harkinian and Fat Mario defeat Bill Clinton and Al Gore in the American presidential election. Mario's decapitated head, sent back from 52 years in the future, becomes the insane entity known as Mario Head; for reasons incomprehensible to you or me, it decides to teach typing. *'1997': King Harkinian is inaugurated as president of the United States, but is impeached after just two months in office. Yoshi becomes president of Yoshi's Island. *'1998': Mario steals the Enclosed Instruction Book back from I.M. Meen, only to lose it at the Hyrule Island Pingas Palace immediately afterward. *'2000': The Hylian GDP reaches levels not seen since just prior to the crash of 1989. Bill Nye moves the Tunnel of Doom to a new location to prevent non-wumbologists from entering the Temple of Poop. Phillip J. Fry gets frozen for 1000 years. *'2001': Tatanga is born. In 35 years, he will travel back to the 1980s to kidnap Daisy. In the same year, some idiots decide to destroy the World Trade Center. This leads to the War on Terror, as well as many memes and reenactments of the attacks. *'2003': King Harkinian declares the end of the economic crisis that started with the crash of 1989, and restores the rupee's status as the official currency of Hyrule. King Harkinian Pictures is shut down after Disney successfully sues the studio for copyright infringement. The Mushroom Kingdom intervenes in Hylian trade with Dinosaur World, causing the Breakfast War. *'2004': SuperYoshi creates I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL, which is widely considered to be the first modern YouTube Poop. King Harkinian builds the first working Dinner Blaster. *'2005': The video-sharing website YouTube is created. This will be important later. *'2006': King Harkinian and others sign a contract with YouTube allowing videos based on their exploits to be uploaded to the site. However, Google then buys YouTube and floods the site with copyright restrictions and ill-conceived design changes. Despite this, YouTube Poops starring the King and other characters surge in popularity. The Noob Era (2007–2040 AD) *'2007': Many YouTube Poops are made. King Harkinian uses his Dinner Blaster for the first time, and later he goes on a quest for ice cream. *'2008': King Harkinian acquires a Toyota Hybrid, then wrecks it. A bunch of people party in the CIDP, but Link crashes the party with his colossal afro. *'2009': Link accidentally kills Yoshkins, driving Mama Luigi's insanity to new extremes. Gwonam goes bankrupt and is forced to close Squadallah Burger. Poop EbutUoy is founded with the goal of destroying YouTube Poop. *'2010': I.M. Meen attacks Hyrule, but is defeated and imprisoned. Stone Luigi invents a spacetime-bending stone football and inadvertently brings thousands of new Mario and Luigi forms into existence. Gaston meets Frollo, and they both get a life. *'2011': With help from his ex-wife Ophelia Chill, I.M. Meen breaks out of prison. King Harkinian declares an end to the War on Lunch, which has met its goals, and begins selling Shipt Flakes, his first breakfast cereal. *'2012': Link and Zelda get married, and their son is born. Mah Boi Online is launched. *'2014': To get revenge on Mama Luigi, Luigi, with support from Mario and King Harkinian, launches the Form Wars, a campaign to exterminate all forms. Mah Boi Online is shut down. *'2015': Ganon invades Hyrule and ruins its cities. Fari decides to side with the forms and kills King Harkinian, then flees Hyrule and convinces Weegee and his friends to join the fight, while Link assumes leadership of Hyrule. Meanwhile, Kirby eats Simon Templar. Link runs for president of the United States. *'2017': The Gray Spaghetti Plague kills one-third of Hyrule's inhabitants before being stopped by a time-traveling Fat Mario and Gay Luigi. Gaston becomes the president of France. *'2018': The Form Wars end with the death of Mama Luigi and the defeat and exile of the forms to Truceland. Shortly afterward, King Harkinian is brought back to life as a cyborg, while every Hylian state declares independence after Link is accused of being a form. World War III begins on Earth when the United States and its allies attack China and Russia for providing refuge to surviving forms. *'2019': In the Poopocalypse, Mays Billy and his troll hordes invade the universe. The crisis ends when I.M. Meen fulfills the prophecy of the chosen one by killing Mays Billy, but not before trolls devastate entire countries and kill millions, including Gwonam and Morshu. During the invasion, the Koopa Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom sign a peace treaty. *'2020': Driven insane by the disasters of recent years and growing increasingly evil, Link begins trying to reunify Hyrule through force, declaring his wife Zelda as the rightful ruler. Meanwhile, the Mushroom People overthrow Princess Toadstool and her family in favor of a new government headed by Luigi. The Enclosed Instruction Book is released to the public. *'2021': The time traveler Knil teams up with Link and HEVS to kill the resurrected King Harkinian. They succeed, and Knil returns to the future while Link kills Nainikrah and takes over HEVS. *'2024': With help from Birdo, Link invades Plit. He seizes Shyguyland with ease and kills Wart, but is stopped in the Koopa Kingdom. *'2026': Fat Mario rediscovers the Temple of Poop. At the conclusion of World War III, Chuck Norris is knocked into a coma as he saves Earth by absorbing a nuclear exchange. With Norris unable to defend Earth, Weegee and his minions invade and conquer the world. *'2030': After long negotiations, Link and Bowser found the Weegeebusters to free Earth from Weegee. Later, Link completes his transformation into Evil Link by killing Zelda and ordering HEVS to execute all members of the Harkinian family. *'2035': In the future, Weegee is fighting against a bunch of evil people. I.M. Meen lands in the future, and destroys them. World War IV begins when the Earth's supply of oil is used up and the population rebels against the ruling Weegees when the Weegees refuse to aid them. *'2040': Bowser seemingly dies during a battle with Hylian forces on the Southern Continent of Eluryh, so his son Ludwig takes his place as the king of the Koopas. Evil Link finally completes his conquest of Hyrule before dying when his younger self, transported from thirty years earlier by Gwonam, commits suicide. Hyrule is restored to normal, however, and technology is pushed forward, while Birdo and her husband Yoshi become the new Hylian leaders. 2040 to 9000 AD *'2068': The Toast Meltdown mutates the Hylian gene pool, forcing the people of Hyrule to start dealing with forms again. *'2076': Scott and Katie, both aged 110, escape from I.M. Meen's labyrinth. They die the next year. *'207?': I.M. Meen is reincarnated as the Ice King. He becomes immortal and freezes most of the land north of Maine. A new ice age begins. *'2080': Birdo passes the FARI Act, which allows forms to return to Hyrule. The southwestern states of the USA secede to join Mexico. *'2087': The original Dale Gribble battles marauding Mongolians with assistance from a weaker clone, who is then sent back to the 20th century. *'2095': Hank Hill, back from the dead as Hankborg, leads Texas in a rebellion against the Mexican government. *'2101': Somewhere in space, war is beginning, and somebody sets up us the bomb. *'2102': Birdo is assassinated, and Gay Luigi takes over as the leader of Hyrule. *'2103': Gay Luigi dies, causing a period of widespread anarchy in Hyrule. *'21??': Birdo is brought back to life as a cyborg and restores order to Hyrule with an army of Gay Luigi clones. *'2146': Birdo enacts governmental reform in Hyrule, allowing for the establishment of a democracy. Hyrule holds its first presidential election. *'2155': Clones of Gay Luigi found the independent nation of Gayland in an uninhabited part of Gamelai. *'2200': YouTube Poop becomes really popular, and by this point is considered a form of art. SuperYoshi is now as famous as Leonardo da Vinci, and "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL" is selected for preservation in the Library of Congress. *'2302': Tatanga and his minions have seized the island of Koridai destroy much of Earth. Third apocalypse. *'2308': Eegeew is released from the Hyrule Cryogenics Center and invents a cure for AIDS. *'2355': Dr. Robotnik travels back to this time and bans water. This will cause the population of the USA to dwindle and ruin the intellectual pursuits of North Americans. *'2380': Vegeta is born. *'2415': Vegeta and Goku fight, and Vegeta realizes Goku's power level is over 9,000. *'2420': Ling drives Robotnik off of Earth and founds a new civilization called Lorule. *'2500': Golden age of genetic modification. Dogs which can morph into any shape, people made out of food, and unicorns which can create rainbows are bred. Beginning of Adventure Time story. *'2505': North America has become an intellectual wasteland based on violence and idiotic humor. However, new crops are grown with water thanks to the efforts of some guy who awakes from a 500-year period of cryogenic freezing, and by the mid-26th century the continent is a bustling, futuristic land with all traces of the dumb dystopia gone. *'2559': Earth's civilization is once again destroyed in the fourth apocalypse, a nuclear war that devastates the entire planet. A new civilization called the Candy Kingdom is created. *'2588': Chuck Norris defeats Weegee and takes him to the Koopa Kingdom, where Weegee is condemned to 9,000 years in Koopatraz. Finn the Human is born. He poops on a leaf, and is then adopted by dogs. *'2600–2608': Setting of Adventure Time. *'2601': On a planet where human civilization still survives, Cortez travels back to 1993 to stop a timesplitter. He accidentally kills Link and almost causes a paradox in time. *'2670': Ooo returns to being Earth with the help of Hyrule and the Koopa Kingdom. *'2700': King Harkinian lands in the future and destroys the Death Star. *'2748': Mama Weegee reappears. *'2975': Ivo Robotnik is born. *'3005': The ghost of King Harkinian is destroyed by a Mexican-American robot. *'3020': Ghost Mario revives Mama Luigi, who becomes Secret Weapon Luigi. *'3050': Secret Weapon Luigi destroys most of Earth's civilizations, causing the fifth apocalypse. Earth becomes known as Mobius. *'3060': Yoko Littner leads a Yoshi cupcrake army and takes over the world. *'3180': Hyrule's democracy is replaced with a new monarchy. *'3183': Sonic is born. *'3190': Tails is born. *'3196': Sonic encourages people not to do drugs, despite the fact that drugs were wiped out in the apocalypse. *'3200': Dr. Robotnik defeats Sonic and takes over Mobius. *'3555': Mega Man is born. *'3700': Weegees invade Mobius and kill Ivo Robotnik, Jr. Sixth apocalypse. *'3891': Oiram and Igiul are born. *'39??': Oiram rebuilds Bikini Bottom as a chrome-colored utopia populated by clones. *'4000': Plit is invaded by Weegees, while Hyrule destabilizes into five enemy nations. *'4269': The Oxiclean Outbreak of 4269 happens. *'4430': Nuclear war in Hyrule, which is reduced to a desolate wasteland. *'6670': Oiram founds Picnic Floda. *'7891': Picnic Floda develops a cloning system and a time travel system. 9000 AD to the End of Time *'11,588': Weegee is released from prison. *'12,007': Two clones of Mario and Luigi thwart Bowser's plan to create new galaxies. *'18,790': In the Great Revival, millions of people who perished in the disasters of the previous 17,000 years are brought back from the dead as immortals and sent to another universe. *'284,116': Truceland crashes into Eluryh, killing all surviving forms. *'1,991,919': The last remnants of Picnic Floda are wiped out. *'999,999,999,999,999,999,999': The universe is destroyed *'∞': Everyone from the previous years reappear in the Trolliverse from the order they were created. Here, they live for eternity unless they are killed off. Category:Timelines Category:Special Harkipedia Pages